mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jump Ultimate Stars
|genre=2D versus fighting |modes=Single player, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer |ratings=CERO: A (All ages) |platforms=Nintendo DS |media=DS card |requirements= |input= }} is a fighting video game developed by Ganbarion and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. It is the sequel to ''Jump Super Stars, also released for the DS. The game was released in Japan on November 23, 2006. There are no plans for the game to be released outside of Japan, largely due to international licensing issues for the plethora of series represented. The game keeps many features from its predecessor, and adds many more. The game boasts 305 characters (56 of which are fully playable) from 41 different Shōnen manga series compared to 160 characters (34 fully playable) from 27 different manga in the original. However, the characters from Hikaru no Go and Mr. Fullswing do not return in this sequel (Steel Ball Run is unaccounted for because it has been revised into a story arc within JoJo's Bizarre Adventure between the releases of both games). Gameplay The bulk of the gameplay is based around using koma ("panel" in Japanese, referring to the panels in a manga comic) that represent characters to create decks on a four by five grid. Koma come in various shapes and sizes, taking up one to eight blocks. There are three kinds of koma that can be initialized in battle; Battle, Support, and Help koma, with decks needing at least one of each type and an assigned leader before being playable. Battle koma are 4-8 block koma that represent playable characters. They are based on various manga panels and are used to represent what kind of special attacks the characters have. Support koma are two- or three-block koma that represent non-playable characters that can perform actions such as attacks, healing or status effects. Help koma are one-block koma that can give different boosts to characters they are placed next to. Each battle koma comes with a certain nature. These natures (Knowledge, Strength, and Laughter) act in a Rock, Paper, Scissors relationship with Strength beating Knowledge, Knowledge beating Laughter, and Laughter beating Strength. The stronger type will deal more damage to the weaker type. New komas can be unlocked by clearing challenges in Story mode, or evolving existing komas using gems collected in Story Mode to unlock new paths and komas, such as stronger variations of Battle koma. Battle Battles commence in arenas made to look like the page of a manga. Each arena has a unique background and obstacles based on the different manga series. They also contain a variety of different platforms. Many are static while others will move, break, or disappear and reappear randomly. Certain walls and floors are also destructible. During battles, players use their Battle komas to attack opponent, defeating them once they have taken enough damage, or knocked them off the stage. New features Jump Ultimate Stars has been changed slightly from the gameplay of Jump Super Stars. Jump Ultimate Stars gives battle characters the ability to dash and to do a new attack while guarding, which, instead of breaking the guard of the opponent, forces them to change characters, and can be identified by a green glow coming out of the characters which executes it. Also, certain 7 and 8 panel koma (along with certain 5 and 6 panel koma) obtain a visual difference during battle as opposed to the appearance of the 1-6 koma of the very same character, some of these variations also bring a totally different set of attacks to the character (e.g. Luffy becomes Luffy (Gear 2nd) for his level 7 & 8 koma, Naruto becomes Kyubii Naruto for his level 7 & 8 koma, and Ichigo becomes Bankai Ichigo for his level 7 & 8 level koma). Battle characters now have a new ability known as Ultimate Actions (UA). These UA are different for each character, as some recover health, other recover sp, while others can be used to dodge enemy attacks. Another new feature added is the Evolution Chart. This area allows players to upgrade their characters by spending gems(currency earned for ko'ing opponents) to buy a new koma. Each character has a chart, starting from the 1 block help koma and branching off into the 2 and 3 block Support and the 4 to 8 block Battle koma. Some characters have alternate block paths which unlock a different type for that character (e.g. Goku as a laughter type instead of a power type), while others can be used to unlock koma for characters from the same series, quizzes for the series, and new worlds in the story mode. Represented series This is a list of represented series in Jump Ultimate Stars. Most of the main characters from each series appear as characters within the game. Note that almost all of the Battle Characters are also Support and Help Characters. This is also true for Support Characters being Help Characters. However, the exception is Sasuke Uchiha, Raoh, Freiza, Majin Buu, and Heihachi Edajima. These characters do not have a Support Character Koma, however, they do have their Help Koma alternative. The asterisk marks newly included series. * Black Cat ** 5 characters (2 Battle, 1 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Eve and Train Heartnet * Bleach ** 17 characters (4 Battle, 7 Support, 6 Help) ** Battle characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai ** Ichigo Kurosaki evolves into Ichigo Bankai (Lv7, Lv8) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ** 12 characters (2 Battle, 4 Support, 6 Help) ** Battle characters: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Don Patch * Busō Renkin ** 4 characters (1 Battle, 0 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Kazuki Muto * Captain Tsubasa* ** 5 characters (0 Battle, 3 Support, 2 Help) * Cobra* ** 3 characters (all Support) * ''D.Gray-man ** 9 characters (2 Battle, 3 Support, 4 Help) ** Battle characters: Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee * Death Note ** 5 characters (all Support) ** Light Yagami and Ryuk count as a single character. * Dr. Slump ** 7 characters (2 Battle, 2 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle characters: Arale Norimaki and Dr. Mashirito * Dragon Ball ** 13 characters (7 Battle, 2 Support, 4 Help) ** Battle characters: Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, Freeza and Majin Buu ** Son Goku evolves into Super Saiyan Son Goku (Koma6), Super Saiyan 2 Son Goku(Super Saiyan 3 in his Kamehameha state) (Koma7) and Vegetto (KOma8) ** Son Goten, Kami-sama, Nail and Dende were removed from the Dragon Ball cast * Eyeshield 21 ** 17 characters (0 Battle, 11 Support, 6 Help) ** The Ha-Ha Brothers count as a single character * Gin Tama ** 13 characters (2 Battle, 6 Support, 5 Help) ** Battle characters: Gintoki Sakata and Kagura * Fist of the North Star* ** 7 characters (2 Battle, 2 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle characters: Kenshiro and Raoh * Hoshin Engi* ** 4 characters (1 Battle, 1 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Taikoubou * Hunter × Hunter ** 7 characters (2 Battle, 3 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Gon Freecss and Killua Zaoldyeck * I"s* ** 4 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 2 Help) * Ichigo 100% ** 7 characters (0 Battle, 4 Support, 3 Help) ** Series not found in "Jump Super Stars" * Jigoku Sensei Nūbē* ** 4 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 2 Help) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** 10 characters (2 Battle, 6 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Jotaro Kujo and Dio Brando * Jungle King Tar-chan* ** 4 characters (0 Battle, 1 Support, 3 Help) * Katekyo Hitman REBORN! ** 10 characters (1 Battle, 6 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada (paired with Reborn) * Kinnikuman* ** 10 characters (1 Battle, 7 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Kinnikuman * KochiKame ** 15 characters (1 Battle, 8 Support, 6 Help) ** Battle character: Kankichi Ryotsu * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro* ** 4 characters (1 Battle, 0 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Neuro Nogami (paired with Yako Katsuragi) * Midori no Makibao* ** 3 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 1 Help) * Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation* ** 7 characters (1 Battle, 4 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Toru Muhyo * Naruto ** 9 characters (4 Battle, 1 Support, 4 Help) ** Battle characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake ** Naruto Uzumaki evolves into Naruto Kyūbi (Lv8) ** Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara were removed from the Naruto cast * Ninku* ** 3 characters (1 Battle, 0 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Fuusuke * One Piece ** 10 characters (6 Battle, 2 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Nico Robin and Franky ** Kiwi and Mozu count as a single character ** Monkey D. Luffy evolves LV8 in Luffy: Gear Second and Gear Third * Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar ** 7 characters (1 Battle, 3 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Jaguar Junichi * Rokudenashi Blues* ** 5 characters (0 Battle, 1 Support, 4 Help) * Rurouni Kenshin ** 7 characters (1 Battle, 4 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Himura Kenshin * Saint Seiya* ** 7 characters (1 Battle, 4 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Pegasus Seiya ** Pegasus Seiya evolves into Sagittarius Seiya (Lv8) * Sakigake!! Otokojuku* ** 10 characters (2 Battle, 4 Support, 4 Help) ** Battle characters: Momotaro Tsurugi and Heihachi Edajima * Shaman King ** 8 characters (2 Battle, 1 Support, 5 Help) ** Battle characters: Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama * Slam Dunk ** 7 characters (0 Battle, 5 Support, 2 Help) * Taizo Mote King Saga* ** 3 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 1 Help) * The Prince of Tennis ** 9 characters (all Support) ** Shuichiro Oishi and Eiji Kikumaru count as a single character ** No characters of the series were added from Jump Super Stars * Tottemo! Luckyman* ** 3 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 1 Help) * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** 5 characters (1 Battle, 1 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Yugi Mutou * YuYu Hakusho ** 6 characters (3 Battle, 1 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei External links * [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajuj/index.html Jump Ultimate Stars Official Website] Category:Bleach games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fist of the North Star games Category:Naruto games Category:One Piece games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! video games Category:YuYu Hakusho games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:2006 video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Crossover video games Category:Video games based on anime and manga de:Jump Ultimate Stars es:Jump Ultimate Stars fr:Jump Ultimate Stars ko:점프 얼티밋 스타즈 it:Jump Ultimate Stars ja:ジャンプアルティメットスターズ pt:Jump Ultimate Stars fi:Jump Ultimate Stars tl:Jump Ultimate Stars zh:Jump明星終極大亂鬥